Te Amo
by MandyJFT
Summary: A mere extension of Juvia's character. Juvia loves Gray but what about Gray does he love Juvia? The answer that all Fans of Fairy Tail wanna know.Well this Fanfic answers it.What if Gray too proposed to Juvia?And they both end up together too but...the story takes on a different turn then what happens to Gray that he leaves Juvia for Someone else even if he loved her so much...!
1. Love Confession

**This fanfiction has Nalu, Gruvia and Jerza together. Hope it's good enough and i hope that you enjoy reading it cause these three couples are everyone's favourite's. Hope its good.**

* * *

It was valentine's day's eve and it was a special day for them. Juvia was the one who was over excited as she could think of was of her beloved Gray and it was only at the time of their guild battles that her mind was swayed away from Gray."

"Oh Gray monami Juvia is just waiting for the day when you will hold juvia's hands and say:

"Juvia my dear"

"Oh gray monami"

"Would you like to be my life partner forever and ever"

"eh!.. Gray monam..i.. Juvia ha...-" before she could end her reverie with Gray she was interrupted by the sound of something clashing to the ground.

She knew it was her love's presence his tender and gentle fragrance, She whispered shyly facing the opposite direction.

"Oh since you've heard this i've been very keen on telling you this...eh! that..!That Juvia..-" her face had turned the deepest shade of red while speaking, her thoughts seemed to be getting eager with every second, she felt her heart beat growing faster.

"...Juvia...Juvi.a...loves you, and she would do anything to just be with you"

.Her already red face just waiting to hear those three magical words from three words that could turn her wildest fantasies to real.

She was eager to hear from him, after sometime she slightly turned her face to the door to where he would be hiding but she instantly turned her face away after seeing nobody at the door.

She knew gray would have been there and sensitive as he was to such situations must have fled away so as to not show his face to her.

Juvia blushed at the thoughts of Gray provoking her from within.

Now it was her turn to make him realise her love for him. She thought "Gray ma cherie, get ready."

* * *

"Hey Gray,why the face is anything wrong?"asked Erza. Gray was sitting by the Counter.

"i dont know!...i just dont...know!..-" mumbled Gray.

"...I've been thinking about Juvia i mean i was thinking about her and i need to tell her about about it, about what i wish to do in my life. I know she has feeling's for me i realised that soon after our rivalry ended, i mean we became 'friends', and then fellow guild i still dont know what to do?" Gray sighed.

"Dont worry, Gray,but what did happen today?..Tell me all about it" Erza tried to calm him.

"As i was going through our albums i saw a whole lot of me and her i could almost feel her every senseless act for me, i could not recall any day, any battle...where her antics were not welcome for me." Gray smiled shyly while speaking, "i've decided that i cannot leave it like this, i have decided this can't be going on like this!, but, i thought if i say yes but, perhaps, i dont know about it, I totally feel numb when it comes to her and my realationship, and probally if i say no, then she will be heartbroken...& could take a step of harming herself and i cant let that happen. But i cant just leave her like this" Gray said soberly.

"Hmm...i see so that's the question you are pondering on...i think you should certainly give it a try, you should give you'reselve's some time, maybe tommorow, it's valentine's day as well. I guess it's the right time to do so" Erza advised him.

"Maybe i should" Gray nodded.

"Thanks Erza, for helping me out you are a great friend when it come's to advising" He smiled a wink at Erza. Erza blushed at his words from inside not showing it out,

."Anytime Gray, it's the duty of a friend to help the other after all we are all nakama. When it comes to love and hate i've got a lot on my shoulder's to be giving out advice." Erza replied.

* * *

**Let me know if you find it boring , awkward , interesing, wonderful , lovely, horrible or even worse and whatever you feel about it. And let me Know how you did you find it.**

**In the next Chapter you might find a Nalu story catching up to the Gruvia one, so that way i thought i could make it more interesting. Thank you and Keep Reading.**

Generated by iDailyDiary from Splinterware


	2. Getting Started for a date

Meanwhile Juvia was the one who was a busy bee all the while. In the begining she started with the shopping, then the menu and then planning the whole day for Gray and her.

Entering the shoroom she was warmly greeted. She tried on a few garments.

She was also accompanied by Erza, though Erza never revealed about Gray's feeling's to Juvia, but rather as experienced and inspired by 'fashion', she was more to eager to help with the shopping.

"Juvia, i think you should try on some other,these are too fancy" Erza argued.

"No, not at all, it makes anyone look so ugly" Erza screamed as to what latest fashion trend were the people following.

WellJuvia was more of scared than annoyed of Erza cause the sweet and kind Erza seemed to be a 'horrifying' and 'reckless' monster when it came to shopping and so also while on the battlefield.

At last Erza calmed down and sighed.

"Juvia if it really is that you are doing this for someone special then these clothes may not be the right choice, well i am a bit trained in these matters so you could ask me. You know how sophisticated i am.

"So let's get started" Erza grabbed Juvia's hand and ran off to another shop.

On the other hand, Gray was planning the day for him and Juvia although not familiar with these he just tried to make things look better

"Blast it, this thing aint what i thought it to be" exclaimed Gray scratching his head.

Until he was pushed back by force by..."Hey! You Salamander What do you think you are doing here, huh? Hold it right there! How dare you..." Gray grumbled.

"Blast it, Come on you Semi - nude jerk!, let's fight, and i'll show you who's the most powerful wizard amongst the both of us" Natsu sneered at Gray.

"Oh yeah, salamander i already know who's the winner, i think i dont need to but if you're so eager to lose then...lets fight.." Challenged Gray.

"You are no match for me... Natsu!"

"You Blockhead, then i fear i'll have to prove you wrong" Natsu exclaimed.

"Let's see then" Gray nodded.

"Ya, i am getting all fired up." Natsu said wildly.

* * *

**I am sorry because i know i could have given the fight scenes more good and real but i really am not experienced in it even if i searched and searched for hour's in the Dictionary i couldn't find any word related to a fight. Still hope you like whatever i've done and i will be glad to know if you liked it. Thank's and Keep Reading.**

Generated by iDailyDiary from Splinterware


	3. Author's Note

**It's not that i post for getting follows, fav's and reviews but it sure is disheartening for a writer to know that nobody's interested in thier fanfiction well dont know what to say but a writer is not sad because he didint get fav's, follows, and reviews its because we all sit in front of the screen typing for hours together it's sad to know that our effort whiled Thanks for the reviews i got many PM'S as well so its nice. **


	4. Natsu and Gray's Single Combat

Meanwhile Juvia's day was almost planned she had nothing to do but indulge into her soon to be real wild fantasies. After spending a long long time in her own world she finally shook her head and exclaimed"Oh no, Juvia! this isn't the right time to think about it, at this time Juvia should keep an eye on the other girls so as to not let any of them try to get near Gray.

"Noooo...nooo..." she muttered angrily bitting her dress which was in her mouth "Juvia will not let this happen, how dare you all do this" she mumbled after ruminating Gray dressed up in a blazor as always a stud and the worst thing she had imagined that he was surrounded by all girls which included Lucy, Cana, Evergreen and all of the girls of Fairy Tail and even her biggest rival Erza.

**On the other hand:Gray and Natsu's Single combat**

"Ive being eager for this very day at last we stand here infront of each other and no one to stop us i'm not gonna leave it incomplete i swear i win this"Natsu growled.

"Oh ya, lets see" said Gray slamming his closed fist against his other hand close to his chest streching his leg at the side against the ground.

"All right lets begin" Embarked Gray.

Natsu stood with his both hands in a fist glowing on fire with his legs apart, a sneer on his face and grinning widely.

"Ice wizard power Thunder Spear"

"Fire Dragon Fist"

So shouting the single combat started. They were nearly fourteen feet away from each other. They both moved forward together to attack. And in a flick of second th..."Aaarghhhh...You two could have just killed me do you think i'm a punching bag you can punch on. Look what you've just done" she sqwaked snivellingly. (It was) "Lucy" Both Gray and Natsu shrieked.

It was Lucy she had been a sluggard the whole day but a smidgen thought was troubling her all day and that was of Loke. She had not seen Loke for a long time so she was worried about him but mostly because tomorrow was Valentines day and well Loke you know would not let this chance slip away and just be after her. So she had been sorely disturbed.

She was just looking for Lissana her best friend so as to plan the day with her But unfortunately she was injured by Gray's ice magic and Natsu's Fire magic. Gray attack had made her left hand numb while Natsu's had resulted into her right hand brown.

And now she was almost unconsious."Lucy i didn't expect you to be here, oh look! what happened to her, i bet it's something involving you both" Levy frowned.

"Lucy wake up, Lucy" cried Natsu. "This is just because of you pipsqueak, you are responsible for what happened to her" Gray nodded. "Ehh..,Im not gonna leave you, you dolt" Natsu sqwaked at Gray.

**Scene at Lucy's Apartment:1**

"Oh lucy, wake up" Levy shaked her.

"Wendy could you use your healing magic on Lucy" Levy asked Wendy.

"Ya i'll try" Wendy replied meekly. They were in Lucy's room soon as Wendy did the spell sleepishly Lucy opened her eyes

"What did happen to me" asked Lucy in a voice that was she quickly glanced at her hands." Oh ya, i remember Natsu and Gray, Natsu..." she muttered angrily. "Well thanks Wendy for your help i feel alright now"Lucy winked at Wendy. Wendy too smiled at Lucy.

Lucy not wasting a single minute vamoosed out of her room after thanking Levy."Natsu...that idiot..! get ready" fumed Lucy showing a sly smile.

**Outside the Guild. **

"Natsu" Lucy sneered at Natsu.

"Lucy..! you..?" Natsu gasped "Lucy i am kind of sorry i'm penitent for what i did" Natsu found it hard to speak.

"That's alright Natsu i forgive you" Lucy assured him.

Natsu grinned. "Natsu could you do me a favour please..." Lucy pleaded making her eyes look as innocent as a baby's.

"Sure anything for you" Natsu hesitated a little, he knew it would be like a punishment to him.

**Well when i started this story i didn't even think about a summary instead i just made it up at the last moment but didn't even write a word about NaLu well now that i've added it, i could make up a little romance with them but before i did not have any such thing in mind well what do you think ? The reviews have helped me get better and update soon. Thanks!**


	5. Lucy's Revenge Part 1

**Thanks for your reviews i'm really happy because of them. It's really good to know that somebody liked your story i feel honoured, anyway i really do have to agree that i make punctuation mistakes many a times but i promise to improve chapter by chapter and try to make the chapters more and more interesting, do let me know if you want the chapters long.**

* * *

Natsu's face was just like when he got motion sickness "Awww Luc...yyy? dont expect me to do this, this is not my kind of thing" Natsu strugglingly uttered from his drooping mouth.

"Natsu didn't you promise me that you have to, please oh please Natsu" Lucy replied with a sly smile.

"Okay,but just this time" Natsu duhed.

"Alright then, i'll see you , i'm looking forward to it, please don't let me down Natsu" Lucy turned to leave and ended saying "Wish you good luck try not to freak out ok goodbye" Lucy giggled from inside not showing it out.

As soon as she had gone Natsu returned to his senses "Well Lucy you dont know me that well dont you? heh...heh... "Natsu chuckled. "She didn't even know that it was i who made a fool out of her and not the other way round. She dosen't know what she's getting herself into" Natsu grinned.

Meanwhile Lucy was just laughing all the way home. It would sure be fun to watch you Natsu but it's quite awkward for seeing you like that, anyway you'd look so cute" Lucy chuckled.

She rwached home lying on her bed she could not get a wink she was thinking of Natsu and was blushing.

While on the part of Natsu his forty winks were disturbed too and he was thinking about Lucy's reaction when he would suprise her.

He grinned and laying down went to sleep.

**Next Morning Scene: Lucy's Apartment Part 2**

"Aaaaaaaagh" yawned Lucy, "I think i should get up by now" she yawned again.

She had a shower and got ready standing in front of the mirror she said "Good Morning Lucy, get ready for today as today is a special day, hmmm..! you look totally fabulous and gorgeous, today nobody will be able to take thier eyes off you".

She wore a flamboyant rose shade gown that was strapless and totally wore the Dragon gold earings that Natsu had gifted her once.

"Ewww" she cried "...my hair it's just a bunch of crap, looks like a garbage dump" she complained standing infront of the mirror. " At this time only Cancer can help me...'I open thee, gate of the Giant Crab!' Cancer" So saying Lucy summoned Cancer to meddle with her hair.

"Here i am little shrimp, what do you want me to do?" asked Cancer.

" I want you to give my hair a cut" yelled Lucy.

"Ok little shrimp, which cut do you want me to give you, i'm always good at haircuts, little shrimp!" Cancer asked Lucy who was just not satisfied with the time passing by as she could not wait to meet Natsu.

* * *

**Hi there, i know this chapter was a shorter one but if you wish to read long chapters do let me know,i dont know till when i'll complete the next chapter's it could take over a week but still i'll try to complete it soon as 's for reading. And any review's and comment's are appreciated as they motivate me to update soon. **

Generated by iDailyDiary from Splinterware


	6. Lucy's Revenge Part 2

**Hi there,i love that i'm getting reviews considering my faults and limitations Well i love every character of Fairy Tail even the most evil character's too so i wouldn't try to make them look what they are not, mean and arrogant i think Lucy's not that and even if this really happened in Fairy Tail she really would be angry on Natsu and Gray otherwise Lucy's my favorite. Anyway if you liked it enjoy the story!**

* * *

** Natsu POV**

I was going to meet Luce, i didn't know what to do, but it was sure that today i was going to enjoy to my heart's fullest.

Natsu remembered Lucy's face when she asked him to fulfill her wish.

"You dont know Lucy,how hard i've tried for this day to come, for me to be with you, to love you i cant believe you yourself came to me for saying it. how hard i've tried to become your friend, then slowly we became best friend's you never made me realise the emptiness of Lissana's presence, you made me face reality, and so i dont know but somehow in this cruel world i fell in love with you, i tried confessing it but could not. At that time staying by your side gave me happiness. My crush on you isn't over yet. It's time i turned my wish turn into reality".

"Natsu i love you , i've always loved you since i joined guild."Natsu imagined Lucy.

Natsu blushed "What if she really loved me?" Natsu asked himself.

I got ready just as fine as Lucy had told me to be, soigne and spruce as i was looking i headed on my way to the guild. I was feeing awkward as i was never used to wearing blazors, it's just i like wearing my regular clothes because that suit's my style but i was doing this for Lucy so i had no choice.

I passed by the streets of Magnolia, but i could not feel my usual self, My heart beat faster than usual but i didn't know why,as i was nearing the guild i looked around seeing everyone buying gift's for thier loved one's.

I entered a shop and bought a bunch of sublime red roses for Lucy.

**Lucy's Apartment Part:2**

"I want you to give me a haircut that suit's my attire" Lucy replied.

"Then i have something that does, little shrimp"' Cancer did a few cut and pinned her hair in a spruce look.

"My work is done, how do you like it little shrimp?" asked Cancer admiring his work.

"That's so nice of you to style my hair, it remind's me of my mother Layla Heartfilia, thank you so much you can now go back to the celestial spirit world." Lucy thanked him before sending him back to the Celestial Spirit World.

" I'm done now, i think i should go get back to the guild" Lucy sighed. "Somebody must be waiting there for me."

"Let The MISSION BEGIN" Lucy shouted on top of her lung's before shutting the door behind her.

** Lucy POV**

I felt a sense of hapiness in myself and there was a bit nervousness too, But i knew i was doing this for him, i knew he liked me and also that i liked him too, but we coud never get together, if ever we did then the world would get against us, and getting him hurt didn't work for me, in fact i myself didn't know, that i perhaps loved him or liked him.

"Maybe i just like him" i said.

"I hope it goes as i planned" Lucy said.

I passed through the streets looking around for a gift for my best friend ooops...! 'My valentine'. Well what he liked was everything that he got, sometimes even a fish carton worked, i mean ya..! once Happy gifted an empty carton of fish to Natsu and Natsu used it to keep all his valuable belongings in it, eh? i m..ean that's so sweet of him and the other thing when he uprooted the Hanami tree for me to see, when i was ill it made me feel so special, that's just how he is and i like him the way he is, always... a bit childish, a little part of him serious, strong and protective.

* * *

**So, the chapter end's here wanted to read more... yeah! of course i wanted to write a bit too. Hey! i was thinking of adding Jerza but can't decide it's up to you if you want it and i dont know till when will the chapters last maybe it could even reach a 100 ch then would you read? i guess not **


	7. It's Long Time We Met

**Hi there, to all those who are reading this, So i added Jerza and guess what i put in the scene from 'Just Enough Time To Pass Each Other' that all Jerza fan's wanted to happen so all Jerza fans i hope it make's you happy, i too wanted this scene to happen. I think i did Erza a bit out of character but hope it's good.**

* * *

**Gray POV**

I was ready to meet Juvia! even though i liked 'stripping' i had to, dress up to 'impress' her, as i always am i could not express my feeling's to anybody except i'm in a fight especially with Natsu.

"Now that i remember Flame-Brain! why dont i get in a fight with him to lighten my mood, we left our fight incomplete we could complete it today. That seems fine!...ya, but... i dont have the required time for it"Gray said putting on a white bow on his white blazor.

"But what should i gift Juvia?...i mean what does she like?"

"Me" came the voice from inside my heart. I blushed till my cheeks red.

"Ya i mean!, Of course! she 'likes' me but i do have to gift her someting...something special, something that she would never forget!.

"LOVE" again came the voice from my heart.

"Oh Jeez! what's this happening with me?, what has gotten into me?"I said still not believing that i really loved Juvia from the core of my heart.

"Yeah i have to practice."

"Hmm...hey Juvia, would you like a date with me?...just you and me together?" i dont know if that work's or not.

"YES, YES I GOT IT!-" i said jumping with joy "...now i know what to gift her."

"Im sure she'll love it"I just acted like crazy.

"BUT NOT MORE THAN ME" just shut up will i, Gray said shyly.

"What am i doing? scolding myself? have i gone crazy?" I said scratching my head.

"I hope this dosen't go on in front of Juvia...Oh Jeez! what will she think about me"

"I think she'll like it that i'm wearing her favorite colour"

**Meanwhile...**

"Gray Monami-" Juvia said "Juvia's so excited, YAYYYYY!"

" Finally Juvia will get to hear from you at last" Juvia is wearing Gray Monami's favourite colour.

Lost in her own world of Fantasies Juvia never realised she was forgetting something very important.

"Nervous, Shy, blushing hard Juvia set out for the guild.

"Juvia dosen't know what Gray Monami will think of her! after what Juvia said yesterday."

**Erza POV (Flashback: Last Night) **

I was sitting near the window suddenly a pigeon flew in , it was the same messenger pigeon which Ultear,Meredy and Jellal had sent us back then.

"What's with the pigeon now, is it carrying some kind of 'message'?".

I bent down to see a piece of paper i picked it up and opened it.

the message read "Come near the lake now, Make sure to come alone"

"Could this be a trap, i have to go now" I was curious what's going on, i reached for my armour and sword and reached the lake in no time.

"Who's there?, dont hide, show yourself!" I shouted.

Suddenly i felt someone's shadow behind me i turned back "Jellal...!" I was shocked to see Jellal.

"Sshhh..."Jellal grabbed my hand and brought me to a corner " it's not safe to talk here"

Jellal then let go of my hand and we two fell silent. "Jellal that day, you had promised that you wouldn't come back, then how did...-"

"I came back just to see you, Erza" Jellal said interrupting me.

"Just to see me, what do you mean by that, Jellal?"I asked him. There was a moment of silence.

I looked at his face, his face glowed in the moonlight.

He looked at me and i turned away my face quickly. I felt a warm hand on my hand. "Eeh" i hesitated.

"Tell me , did you miss me, didn't you, Erza?" Jellal asked me.

"Well...i...i..."I hesitated.

Jellal smiled "You dont have to say it Erza"

"Jellal why'd you call me here?"I said to change the topic. Jellal took my hand's into his.

"Erza you have to tell me, Do you love me or not?"Jellal asked me. I slapped Jellal hard.

"You cannot betray your fiancee..." I shouted even after knowing what he had said that day was a lie.

"Ya i said it that day, but i didn't tell you her name,did i?"asked Jellal.

"Of course not, you didn't what is her name?" I asked but i was suprised myself.

"The one i love from my heart, the one i love from childhood onward's,

i love her more than my life, she's everything to me,

she was the one who was always beside me all the time,

she has given me the strenght to live life,

when i was troubled by my past she was there to take care of me,

She's the strongest female wizard in the most powerful guild in Fiore,

moreover she's an S-class wizard she was always beside me and is till now

she's the reason i'm alive..."

Jellal looked at Erza.

Erza burst into tears and Jellal hugged her.

"I love you Erza" Jellal whispered into Erza's ear.

"Then why'd you say that terrible thing that day" I asked him innocently.

"Because i was afraid i'd lose you again" Jellal said gently wiping Erza's tears. "I dont want you to cry because of me Erza, i'd kill myself if i ever hurt you again."

"Dont you ever leave me alone like that again."

"At that time, i thought you and i were better parted because i never wanted you to suffer because of me, for you to be called a criminal's...-"

"You are not a criminal Jellal! you are the one i love for me you are a changed man."I said with my eye's whelmed in tear's.

"I love you so much Erza, that i just dont know how to express it." Jellal said kissing Erza's hand's.

"Oh Jellal, i was always waiting for this day to come, i love you so much" Erza said blushing really hard."You mean to say you came here just to see me, didn't you?

"Of course, i did that just for you" Jellal looked with such cuteness that made me blush.

I just wanted to stay in his arm's all night.

"Jellal tell me what made you come like this urgently, there must be a reason?" I asked him lovingly.

"Erza, first tell me did you feel lonely without me?, be honest!"Jellal asked me.

"Why wouldn't i, i mea..n, of course!"I found it hard to speak.

"Did your heart beat fast, every night for me?"He asked again.

I hid my face which was as red as a hot pan and nodded.

"Did you shed tear's every night just for me?"Jellal continued.

I nodded again.

" Then tell me why wouldn't i come today?" Jellal kept his hand again on mine.

"I know you've been getting nightmare's about me every night" Jellal said there were tear's in his eyes too.

"How'd you kn...- " Suddenly my other hand slipped after dashing into a pebble and i leaned back to the ground with Jellal on top of me.

"I think it's time we complete this"

"Oh Jellal" I uttered under my breath.

We could feel each other's breath.

Jellal cupped my face into his hand's, and i did the same too, " I love you" we both said before pressing our lips together in a kiss.

* * *

**So how'd you like the Jerza scene i hope it was good. I hope you dont mind me changing Erza's character a bit but i loved writing the Jerza part. **

**I finished this chapter but from next time i would be posting 5-5 chapters together so you'd have to wait atleast for a week i hope you dont mind it and i would try to make them long enough. **

Generated by iDailyDiary from Splinterware


	8. So you got yourself a valentine?

**I'm really very sorry for updating late. So this is the first of the 5 chapter's i promised so Enjoy reading it.**

* * *

**Still Erza POV**

"Jellal, you have to come back to me! no matter what...promise me!" i said looking into his eyes.

"I will never leave your side, Erza!" Jellal promised me.

"What's that Jellal?" i said pointing towards a small box kept in his pocket.

"Oh that, it's something i brought for you"

"For me?"I was excited. I just kept looking at it.

"Now open it, will you?" Jellal scolded me.

I opened the box to find the thing i valued the most...

"It's the...-"

"Yes it's the same old picture that you had gifted me, years ago"

"You still kept it with you, Jellal" I said looking at his face.

It was the same Gem i had gifted Jellal along with a picture year's ago as a memory that i would meet him again in future, when we departed.

"You could remember that till now!"I asked.

"I wouldn't ever forget" Jellal said.

"I guess i've to go then" I waved him Goodbye.

"Ah, ya i've to go too, see you tomorrow" Jellal waved me goodbye too.

I was on my way till i met. "Hey Erza, i want to show you something."

Happy giggled making something with a stick on the sand.

I looked in the direction he was drawing, I saw an heart and this time it was joined.

I kicked Happy just like the other time before going ahead on my way.

"Foolish Cat" I gritted my teeth together tightly.

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

**Natsu POV**

I was standing inside the Guild waiting for Luce to come.

Then i saw Happy.

"Hey Happy, where have you been?" I asked Happy who didn't look just right.

"Natsu, Aaaargh...!" Happy yelped in pain.

"What happened to you Happy?" i asked cuddling him in my arms.

"Natsu, do you really care about me?"

"You are my Best Friend Happy, ya of course" I was suprised.

"Will you punish anyone who troubles me?" Happy asked with his eyes wide.

"Just tell me his name, i'll make sure to make the mincemeat out of him...!, who is it Happy..?"I yelled in anger.

"Nothing, i was kicked so hard by Erza that i cannot move!, it's the second time it happened! Oh Natsu..." Happy said with innocence in his eyes.

"Erza...! You mean Erza's the one..! Fine then i'll Fight Erza for you, Happy...-" I said calming down."...I'm here happy nothing's going to happen to you."

"What's that in your hand, Natsu?" Happy asked me.

"It's...It's fo..r Lucy!"I fumbled.

"From whom?" Happy Giggled.

"From Natsu Dragneel to his valentine Lucy Heartfilia!" i told Happy.

"Hey there, Flame Brain you got yourself a 'valentine'..! I heard so is it true?" Gray smirked.

"What's your problem, 'dolt' your day dosen't get over before 'messing' with me?" I said with an angry face.

"I guess it's Lissana...since no other girl will ever ask you out"Gray nodded.

"That's none of your bussiness, well i heard you asked Juvia out."I said raising my eyebrows at Gray.

"Ya, i did so"Gray boasted.

"It's not Lissana, Lucy's my valentine, i dont even know what happened with Lissana, i didn't even get time to pass her."I alluded it all to Gray.

"Whaaatt!" Gray's mouth drooped " ...- but how? Lucy! you must be kidding!"

"I aren't what do you think you are the only one who can woo girl's? if that's the case you are mistaken!" I shouted at Gray.

"Well what did you Bring for Lucy?"Gray asked me.

"You'll see for yourself later, i gotta go" i went near the door waiting for Lucy.

Lucy entered just then i grabbed her hand in couple style and walked in with her.

Then did i get to look at her closely.

"You remembered wearing those!" i said looking at her earings that i had gifted her.

"Whoa...! Lucy you look so beautiful...!-" i said admiring her beauty. "Would you like to spend your day with this 'crazy admirer' of your's, my princess?"

Lucy blushed. "How can i reject this 'crazy admirer' of mine?"Lucy said smiling at me.

"Well then, my princess grant me the 'honour' to join you on your way together!"I asked her rather playfully.

"Sure, Natsu" Lucy commanded me."

* * *

**I had nothing in mind about those lines about Natsu fighting Erza but it just came up at the moment. If i really do it then i dont know how it would be Erza vs Natsu . Anyway Enjoy the next 3 chapter's.**


	9. Falling in love with Juvia Lockser

_Thought's are in Italic's_

**Gray POV**

"Where are you, Juvia?" I repeated for the twenty seventh time.

"Mmm...Gra..-" I heard a voice which seemed so meek.

"Juviaa.." I called out her name as i saw her.

One look at her and i was blushing hard like a 'girl' or maybe even more. _"No Gray, you have to be cool, atleast infront of her!"_ I scolded myself from inside.

"Gray Monami" Juvia exclaimed as she saw how i had dressed just for her.

"Hey Juvia, please sit!" I offered her a seat right beside me.

"Gray Monami! how do you like Juvia's wearing your favourite colour?" Juvia asked me.

_"It's the same thing with both of us" _I thought. "You're looking really beautiful, Juvia!" I said trying to show myself as cool as possible.

"Gray Monami!, you did keep Juvia's choice in your mind" she said finally noticing that i did the same too.

_"Come on Gray, you can do it."_ i cheered myself. "Juviaa...! i need to talk to you about us" i said in one breath.

"Qui, Gray Monami" Juvia nodded.

"I want you to go on a date with me!" I said trying not to show my nervousness.

"Qui" Juvia said holding my hand.

By now i became calm and cool. "And, what do you have to say about your love confession, yesterday?..-" i said teasing Juvia. Her face was worth a 1000 looks."...wont you repeat it today, Juvia?" i said playfully.

I loved making her blush red and red." I need to show you something Juvia...! now close your eyes"I said.

_"Juvia dosent know what to do? she cant help it...!, Juvia's fantasies are becoming reality...!"_Juvia thought.

"Now open your eyes Juvia!" i whispered into Juvia's ear.

Juvia opened her eyes to see an ice structure of Gray and herself dancing on a heart with the word's 'WITH LOVE - YOUR GRAY' inscribed on it.

"Gray Monami, Juvia dosen't know what to say, it's so beautiful...!, Juvia loves this...!" she said.

I just stood there lovingly looking at her face.

"I Loved Her Too Much Really...!"

"Juvia is a bad girl!..for not bringing a gift for Gray Monami..!, Juvia is sorry...!"Juvia said with her eyes which were wide open looking into mine.

* * *

**I could not update early cause i didn't get time to sit on my PC for last two day's i'm sorry. But i got up just as early as 6:00 am to complete the remaining 2 Chapter's. Hope you like it :)**


	10. You ready for a duel?

"Erza, tell me why the hell! you have to wear a dress like this one...!" Jellal hesitated.

"What's wrong with that, Jellal?" Erza asked.

"Ah, Ummm...umm nothing...!" Jellal was unable to speak.

Erza was wearing a red coloured mini that was just too revealing.

"Hey Erza, you wearing this today, so you seemed to have started wearing 'decent' clothes!"Gray grinned.

"What decent clothes, you mean?"Jellal was shocked.

"Ya, these are the most 'decent' clothes i've seen her in" Gray replied.

"You're not serious..!"Jellal said.

**Meanwhile**

"Natsu, i need to tell you something" Lucy said with a tensed look.

"Ya sure, Luce say it...!" Natsu grinned.

"Look Natsu, it's really important, that day i had to te...-" But Natsu's mind was somewhere else.

"Have you seen Loke, i haven't seen him today?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"L..Lo...Loke, i completely forgot about him, No.! i haven't seen him!"Lucy was worried.

"Did you meet Lissana?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"No, i didn't i was only with you" Natsu replied.

"I wonder today, Loke isn't behind me, i bet he's up to something and why is Natsu asking for him?" Lucy thought.

" It's quite boring here," Natsu said folding his hand's behind his head in a lazy manner.

"It sure is, but it's good from our everyday routine" Lucy laughed.

"I really wanted to fight in a battle today" Natsu said walking in a lazy manner with drooped shoulders.

All sort's of romantic thought's whelmed up in Lucy's mind. She was thinking of Natsu and nobody else it made her more nervous being with Natsu. She was blushing red all over looking at Natsu's cute little face.

"Hey Luce, you mind me holding your hand?" Natsu asked her. Lucy shook her head.

"Look who's there! Natsu and Lucy" Erza said.

"What...! Really! Lucy and Flame-Brain? so it wasn't a rumour, that mean's he actually got a valentine?" Gray said still not convinced.

Juvia closed shut Gray's triangle shaped mouth.

"Today seem's your Lucky day, Natsu"Gray smirked at Natsu pointing toward's Lucy.

"Gray Monami" Juvia looked daggers at Gray.

Gray just kept quiet infront of Juvia. Levy came there with Gajeel.

"What a suprise there..! Lucy-Natsu! Gray-Juvia! Erza-Jellal, wait.! what's Jellal doing here?"Levy looked at Erza.

"Jellal's with me" Erza answered.

"WITH YOU!" All the couples present there said in unison.

"Aah... Well that's amazing Erza! Congratulations!" Levy congratulated her.

"So you're back! Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Natsu smiled at Jellal.

"Thank's Natsu"Jellal said.

"YOU READY FOR A DUEL!" Natsu , Gajeel, and Gray cried in unison.

Lucy pulled Natsu back by his arm tightly.

"At this time you are ready to fight Natsu!" She shouted at him.

"Juvia dosen't have a problem with that!" Juvia told Gray.

"I am not going to listen to you 'shorty', i will do whatever i want!" Gajeel said teasing Levy about her height.

"As you wish Gajeel...-" Levy said with a sly smile on her face."...go ahead."

"That's more like it" Gajeel grinned. "And salamander i'll never forget what you did to me that day in the games...!, i'll get to you soon, i've to settle scores with you" Gajeel said pointing at Natsu.

"I've got nothing to do with you Iron-Freak!" Natsu turned away from him.

"Well, ah guy's i dont think that's okay with me, i got to celebrate today with Erza" Jellal said after taking a look at Erza's angry face.


	11. I am Natsu Dragneel

**Natsu POV**

"Oh Natsu..-" Lucy smiled looking at me. ...Will you stop stuffing the strudel's in your mouth, try eating one at a time" she scolded me.

I was enjoying it eating such tasty strudel's.

"Lucy's right! you're so feather-brained!...-" Gray agreed. "...no wonder you are a dimwit!."

"You are one to talk Gray! It isn't different when it comes to you!" Erza said as solemly as always.

"At least, i'm not a dimwit like Na..." Gray shouted pausing in between because he knew arguing wont do him any good. "I Lose" he admitted to Erza.

In all this mess going around i didn't bother much.

I had made up my mind to open my heart out to Lucy.

But infront of all umm.. i really suck at all this.

I have to, yes I am Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel the great dragon.

i cannot back out like this, all people know that i never back out so i have to do it no matter what.

"Lucy" i cleared my throat. All were looking at me, and i was really nervous.

"Yes, Natsu" Lucy turned toward's me.

" I think after eating all those strudels, the result showed up, that's what he's going to say to you, Lucy!" Gray chuckled.

"Oh shut up!" i said in anger as i gave Gray a hard punch on his face.

This resulted in a fist fight as always.

"You know what, i aint have time to waste on you!" I snarled at Gray.

"Neither do i have any blastid time!" Gray shouted back.

"I'm leaving you for today, otherwise you know that i can defeat you in a flick of a second." I reminded him

* * *

**I know it maybe a little boring, but in the next chapter's i'll certainly do for the couples getting together. and also the 10th chapter i'll post it soon.**


	12. The Biggest Lie

**Moshi-Moshi to all,so this chapter completes the promise. And so sorry to keep you waiting And also for the oddest pairing i know it cant ever happen but it's not real even in the story.**

* * *

_Thought's in Italics _**Still Natsu POV**

"What! You must be kidding no!" Lucy and i were taken aback.

"That's true, Loke and i are dating!" the snow white hair coloured girl spoke.

"Really Lissana?" Lucy and i shouted together.

"There, there Lucy, Lissana's right" Loke said touching Lucy's cheek.

"Really! wow! that's amazing! " Lucy congratulated them.

_I was the one who was really happy that now that Loke wouldn't be after Lucy. It just feels gross when he's there around. I feel like justpunching him hard till death. But Lucy loves him because he's one of her celestial spirit's, therefore i just held myself back from beating now i'm so happy for him._

I hugged Loke "Congratulation's Buddy!"

"Thank's there Natsu, same goes for you" Loke answered.

**Lucy POV**

_What's all this Lissana and Loke? that's not even possible, huh? i'm sure he's not serious!_

_I dont know what he meant but he (Loke) was just looking at me in a way that was not normal._

"So tell me Loke, how'd you two met each other?" I asked him to confirm my doubt.

"Eh? Yesterday!" Loke answered after a minute or two.

"Oh! and how?" I eyed him with suspicion.

"Actually, i dont really remember much" Loke admitted.

_He sure is lying there. I was now convinced._

**Loke POV**

_That's just so wrong of you to think that i love Lissana!_

_And i aren't a fool to not understand that you dont love Natsu Dragneel._

_I am doing all this to make you mine. I am not gonna give up that easy on you._

_Afterall you are my master. Nobody is dearer to me than you. _

_You are the love i live for._

_I've decided to not run away, i have to face reality, i will confess my love to you and today itself, whatever be it._

* * *

**So i'll try to update soon enough if i get time out of my studies. Dont worry i'll surely do :) See you till then.**


	13. The Love Confession: NaLu

**Hi, so i am back i'm really sorry but i have this net connection problem with my PC so i'm just fed up clicking and clicking anyway now that's how i've to do it. Enjoy the me do you really want some Nalu moment's/Gruvia moments/Jerza moments or do you really want a fierce battle between the Lion and Salmander.**

* * *

_Thoughts in Italics_

Gray and Natsu were tired after fighting now.

"You did great out there, Natsu!" Gray patted Natsu on his shoulder.

"You seemed to have improved too!" Natsu grinned widely.

They went somewhere else to have a talk.

"Maybe i should just ask him, or maybe not! what should i do?" Natsu kept wondering.

"So, how'd you thought to propose Lucy?" Gray asked him.

"Ahh, i-i dont know?" Natsu answered. _Maybe i should ask him now_

"Do you know i mean how to-to progress?" Natsu asked looking away.

"Ha, so you dont even know that much, i see i'll teach you but you have to follow my instructions!"Gray grinned.

"Tell me!" Natsu said with his eyes wide open.

**Meanwhile**

"So Juvia! you did good, did you tell Gray about your feelings, or not?" Erza asked Juvia.

"Juvia, Gray Monami knows Juvia's feelings." Juvia answered.

"So what did he say?"

Juvia did not answer.

"That's quite progress Juvia, keep going!"

"Juvia is so so happy, that all others are in couples." Juvia thought.

**Meanwhile **

"Ah! Flame Brain! now that you know how to progress be sure to try it!" Gray advised Natsu.

"I will, dont worry!" Natsu replied walking away.

"I know what will happen next...-" Gray chuckled. "Such a knuckle head! Either he will be slapped hard or given a severe tongue lashing!"

* * *

"Okay, now's the time to do it Natsu!" Natsu motiavated himself.

Natsu hids the flowers behind his back.

"Hey Luce, there's something i want to say to you, infront of the whole guild!"

"Ok Natsu say!" Lucy answered.

**Loke POV**

"What is this dimwit doing, huh?

Is he really...! No that cant happen besides Lucy's only mine! how dare he do it! i swear i'm gonna kill him!

I've to stop this!"

(Pov end)

"Luce! when the first time you entered the guild with me i knew you were the one who was made for me!

I am like all fired up whenever i look at you, i just love it when you and me are together!

Luce you dont know but i've always loved you" Natsu said giving the flowers to Lucy.

The whole guild was in silence and that was a sign of thier attentiveness.

Lucy didn't know what to say."Yes, Natsu! I love you!" she said hugging Natsu.

"What really!" Natsu said still not believing.

"Yayyyyyyy!...-" The whole guild cheered "...Happy Valentines day"

"Umm..Lucy, i want to give you something!" Natsu said.

"What?" Lucy asked

Natsu pulled out a necklace that was quite familiar.

"Could you put it on for me?" Lucy asked Lucy.

"Sure!" Natsu replied.

"Now the Dragon Gold set is complete! Thank's Natsu!" Kucy hugged him after he had put it on for her.

"But Natsu you have to go through the punishment! I'm not going to spare you!" Lucy whispered in Natsu's ear.

All the Guild members were happy for the both of them.

But you cant forget someone who was burning with Flames!

Fierce! Anger Flames!


	14. Celestial Love

Hi i know you all were waiting for this chapter so here it is, i put it long obviously as **Moon730**, **PrincessOfTheSakura**,and **amehanna and many others told me so thanks i too feel that i should **make the chapters long especially when something interesting goes on.

* * *

"Luce i love you" Natsu repeated for the 48th time looking into Lucy's Hazel coloured eyes.

"Oh Natsu, you are so cute!" Lucy said looking at Natsu's face.

"Luce stop! you're making me blush!"

"Alright! Natsu but that's my part i should blush not you!" You Lucy pouted.

"Hee Hee..-" Natsu laughed. "...let's see then who does much!"

The two were just in thier own small world.

"Princess!" Lucy heard a voice from behind.

"Virgo?" Lucy and Natsu uttered as they turned back to see the pink haired maiden.

"What made you come here Virgo? i didn't call you!" Lucy asked puzzled.

"Princess, S-Sister Aries is not well, i think she needs you!" Virgo said tensed.

"Not well? but how? what happened to her?" Lucy was shocked.

"Sister Aries is not willing to tell any of us!" Virgo narrated to us.

"Wait! you call her 'sister Aries', that's just so funny to call someone!" Natsu giggled.

"Well um...since Brother and Sister are in love Brother told me to call Aries Sister!" Virgo answered.

"Your brother?" Lucy asked.

"Princess remember! when we first fought against Angel, Loke asked me to call him Brother?" Virgo asked.

"You mean Loke is..." Natsu was just trying to make sure that he had heard the true thing.

"Yes Princess! Loke and Aries are in love!" Virgo just told them the truth just maybe.

"That scoundrel! How dare he cheat Lissana...! I swear i'll kill him now!" Natsu yelled getting up from the chair almost burning it from his tight grasp.

"No Natsu! i know he's innocent!" Lucy explained to Natsu.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted "...after hearing this also, you taking that two-timings side!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu! we can't blame him just in case he's innocent!" Lucy explained.

"Fine then! we'll see!" Natsu grumbled.

"Princess, Natsu...-" Virgo looked at them one by one. "... take these" Virgo said switching thier clothes with some Celestial Spirit World's clothing.

"Wow! i look so blastid cool!" Natsu smugged before realising nobody was interested in his talk.

"And here we go to the Celestial spirit world!" Virgo said waiving her left hand sideways in the air.

As soon as they reached there**:**

"Whoaa...this is amazing! this way there's no way i get motion sickness! it's so cool traveling this way!" Natsu said trying to look cool.

"Good for you Natsu!" Lucy replied.

"So where is Aries?" Lucy asked.

"This time we dont want to waste 3 months simply like that for fun like last time, are you sure you're not lying?" Natsu asked Virgo.

"Yes, Natsu whatever i told is true!" Virgo ensured them.

"Natsu, dont! (act weird!)" Lucy scolded him.

"Hell crap! where are the other's Horologium, Taurus, Cancer, Aquarius, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Gemini and that two-timer!" Natsu asked though furious with being reminded of Loke's thought.

"Oh i forgot, as in the human world, today's Valentine's day and here your 3 month's are equivalent to our 1 day means it's Valentine's day 3 months for us Celestial Spirits also Aquarius-Scorpio and the other's have gone to the human world to celebrate!" Virgo explained.

"Did you just say Human World?" Natsu asked curiously.

Virgo nodded.

"But only you or Loke are allowed to pass through the gate and enter the human world on your own will and that too on your own power's, then...please explain yourself Virgo?" Lucy asked her.

"Indeed it's true that only brother and i possess such power but once every 9 years all Celestial Spirits are allowed to enter the Human world!"

"Hey,then when the last time you must have been allowed, we didn't even come in this world!" Natsu said excitedly.

"Ya, right Natsu!" Lucy answered.

"That's true Natsu!...-" Virgo replied. "...but we not permitted to meet our Master!"

"And why's that?" Natsu asked.

"It's because a 1000 years back when we are allowed to the human world we all went to meet out then Master 'Aiko Fuji'. But... it was our biggest mistake, in the joy of meeting our master, we stayed beyond the time alloted to us spirits..." Virgo looked sad.

"And then...?" Lucy and Natsu asked in unison.

"And then we Celestial Spirits were tend to lose part of our magic power's." Virgo ended.

"Really?" Lucy shouted.

"You see, that's why were forbidden to meet our Master!"

"That's right if you ever come to see Lucy, then you wouldn't wish to leave!" Natsu laughed.

Lucy just smiled."Come on, Natsu!"

"What Luce! I said what's true didn't i? Natsu asked playfully.

"Yes Natsu's right, Princess" Virgo agreed.

"Stop making me blush, you two!" Lucy said making a cute face.

"Princess we need to hurry!" Virgo said Cutting Natsu off.

"Oh yes!" Lucy nodded.

* * *

Aries was Lying on a bed. Nearly unconsious, looked at her seemed as she was lying there for weeks.

"Aries!" Lucy said looking at Aries.

"Lucy, you!" Aries hugged Lucy when she saw her.

"What happened Aries? you do not look well!" Lucy asked her.

"Oh Lucy, i'm sorry for troubling you" Aries cried bitterly.

"No, you didn't...-" Lucy consoled her. "...tell me what happened to you?"

"Earlier today i confessed my feelings to Loke and he...he...-"

"And he...what?" Lucy asked.

"He said he didn't love me anymore!" Aries started crying once more.

"What?" Lucy and Natsu were shocked. When they heard the following incident.

**(Flash back)**

Loke and Aries were sitting alone together alone outside.

"Aries..." Loke said breaking the silence.

"Hmm..." Aries answered.

Loke took her face in his hands.

"You already know what i want to say to you, right?" Loke spoke.

Aries eyes were glistening and her cheeks went deep red.

"You know that i love you from the very begining, dont you?" Loke asked with a charm.

Aries looked away, she was not able to meet her eyes his.

Loke put a finger under her chin to lift her face up to make her look at him.

"I know you love me too, but i can wait for sometime for you to answer me yourself...-" Loke ended looking into her eyes.

"...i can wait for your answer because i love you and i always will!"

"I love you" He said giving her a kiss.

(**Flashback end)**

"How dare that two-timer get to three-timing, now he's gone!" Natsu yelled so loud that all his nerves could be seen.

"Loke shouldn't have done this, i'll teach him a lesson for sure!" Lucy said in angst.

"No please dont, Lucy Natsu I'm sorry to have you two worried!" Aries pleaded.


End file.
